charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Necromancer
Not a demon but the ghost of a demon who was vanquished, the Necromancer, also known as Armand, no longer possesses demonic powers of his own, but he has dominion over the dead. With this ability, the Necromancer absorbs their spirits to get a temporary fix of life, ultimately however, his main goal is to acquire a spirit strong enough to resurrect him permanently. Quick Facts Name: Armand Species: Ghost, Former Demon Hair Color: Black, Grey Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Dominion Over the Dead, Teleportation Portrayed By: Chris Sarandon Past with Penny Halliwell For an unknown period of time, Penny Halliwell, the grandmother of the Charmed Ones, had a relationship with the Necromancer in which the two got very close, learning great details about one another. However, Armand betrayed Penny and she vanquished him, but his spirit came back years later when Penny and her husband, Allen, gave birth to Patty. At her daughter's Wiccaning, the Necromancer surfaced and attempted to feed on the spirits of the Matriarchs of the Warren-Halliwell line of witches. His attempt to devour the spirits was thwarted when Penny banished his soul to the spirit world where he could cause no harm. Feeding on the Magical Dead For years, the Necromancer had his minion, Skreek, find lesser magical beings whose spirits he could devour. Before learning of Penny Halliwell's death, Skreek found him a Fairy to feed on. The Necromancer commented on being tired of feeding on lesser beings and how he learned to be alive again. Attempted Vanquish While Penny was with Piper in the attic, she found ingredients that could be used to vanquish the Necromancer, these included dragon root, eel skin and blood wort. They then completed the potion and travelled to the Necromancer's catacombs, where he was surprised to see Penny, saying her name in delight. But Penny used her powers against him, sending him flying across the cave. Paige then threw the potion and he was vanquished. They left thinking he was gone for good. Resurrection Skreek placed several bones and skulls on the ground making a pentagon shaped structure, he then picked up a chalice of a red powder and sprinkled it on the bones. The dust began to blow and the Necromancer reappeared. He was then distracted by Penny telling Skreek she was the witch who stole his heart and that he could sense that she was a spirit too. He commented on the potion saying the flames were excruciating which meant Penny still felt the passion between them, the heat. : Skreek informed the Necromancer that they probably appeared and vanquished him because the Charmed Ones have a baby and he figured out Penny was back for the baby's Wiccaning. He told Skreek to get him a troll then changed his mind requesting an Elf instead because he is going to need all the energy he can get to go up against Penny. Capturing Penny The Necromancer then sent Skreek to Halliwell Manor to distract the sisters in order for him to capture Penny. Skreek appeared in the home and threw a beam of light at Piper, sending her flying across the room, he repeated the same thing with Phoebe, who managed to escape it's path. Penny put up arms telling Skreek to leave her girls alone, and as she was about destroy the demon but then the Necromancer appeared behind her and dematerialized. Skreek did not manage to escape, Piper blew him up with her power of Molecular Combustion. : The spirit then took Penny back to his catacombs in the Underworld where he waited for her to awaken. He was able to sense the strength of her spirit, sensing that it was extremely strong, strong enough to sustain them both. But as Penny awoke, she was going to use her power on the Necromancer but he warned her that she's well aware of his powers and that he can control any spirit he coveted. : Penny told the spirit that she hated him, but he reminded her that if she hated him, it means she once loved him. She reminded him of how he used her, how he preyed on her affections to get to her family. He then apologized saying he was merely trying to survive and that he never intended to fall in love with her. She asked him what he wanted from her and he told he wanted life, he wanted her to summon the spirits of the Halliwell Matriarchs in order to resurrect their spirits, telling her it would give them a second chance together. He told Penny that all she would have to do is summon the spirits and he would do the rest. : Penny told the Necromancer that she will never do that but he threatened her saying if he had to, he would force her into doing it but she told him that she would tell her granddaughters and they would vanquish him. The spirit then waved his hand in front of Penny causing an intense ringing in her ears, causing her to gasp. He then stopped and kissed her as he said that it was the reason she loved him - because he was dangerous, exciting, that when he was near her, her heart beat faster. He told her that she is going to help them live again so they could be together forever. Vanquish Piper, Phoebe and Paige then summoned their grandmother and the Necromancer could hear the call, he told her to go and that she had no choice but to do as he wished. Penny appeared in attic of the Manor and the sisters brought her to the Book of Shadows telling her to recite the spell to banish a ghost because they new the Necromancer was not far behind. But as Penny tried to explain to the girls s what happened, the Necromancer caused the ringing in her ears again and then a gust of wind blew, bringing the Necromancer forth. : The sisters told her to read the spell, but the Necromancer told them not to bother, she was with him now. He moved closer to her and told he it was time to summon the Matriarchs. Penny began to recite the spell but Paige then cast the Truth Spell, knowing it would allow Penny to release her true feeling for the Necromancer. Penny then stopped the summoning spell and Paige told her to tell Armand how she really felt. Although she knew that Armand really loved her and that she loved him, she revealed that the truth is their love for each other was not nearly as powerful as her love for her family. She then recited the banishing spell as Armand questioned what she was doing. Upon completion, the Necromancer was destroyed. : Penny then apologized to her granddaughters, telling them that she never realized how much her anger and bitterness affecter her. She told them to never make the same mistake that she did, never give up on love. Banishing Spell The spell used to banish Armand, the Necromancer, was the same spell used by Prue Halliwell to banish the spirit of Jackson Ward. However, unlike how Prue had to imbibe a potion and then recite the spell, since Penny was already a spirit, all she had to do was recite the words of the spell for it to banish the ghost into oblivion. The spell was: Ashes to Ashes, Spirit to Spirit. Take His Soul, Banish this Evil! The Book of Shadows After Penny asked the sisters if they vanquished the Necromancer, they proceeded to the Attic where they found his entry in the Book of Shadows. The entry was a two-page spread with a large illustration of the magical being on the right and a full entry describing his powers and past on the left side. On both pages were short comments written by Penny Halliwell about the Necromancer. After the Necromancer captured Penny, the sisters looked over the entry and realized that their grandmother was the Necromancer's former lover. The entry read: The Necromancer The Necromancer is not a demon but the ghost of a demon who was vanquished. Mostly dwelling in the spirit realm he has dominion over the dead, although he has been known to escape to the land of the living. He no longer possesses powers of his own but feeding on the souls of the magical dead imbues him with temporary life. The length of his empowerment depends on the strength of the Spirit. Notes *The notes added by Penny read: favorite dinner: lamb chops with mint jelly, Enjoys Clark Gable pictures, Enjoys Luxuries of LIFE!, Willing to do anything to live!!, A user and a liar. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Ghosts, Spirits Category: Vanquished by Penny Halliwell Category: Season 5